


The Angara

by Jaal_Ama_Darav



Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Universe- Alternate Timeline – The Tale of Two Cherry Blossoms- Sakura Ryder’s Story [13]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Poetry, angara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaal_Ama_Darav/pseuds/Jaal_Ama_Darav
Summary: A poem for the Angara of the Mass Effect universe.
Series: The Cherry Blossom and the Angara Universe- Alternate Timeline – The Tale of Two Cherry Blossoms- Sakura Ryder’s Story [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/961854
Kudos: 1





	The Angara

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry might not be my most favorite thing. And it is not something I am skilled at...but when the mood strikes…I try my best to make one.
> 
> Here's one to my favorite race in the Mass Effect universe.

The Angara

Beautiful combination of familiar and alien

Colorful

And strong

Even in the face of

The Scourge four centuries ago

Followed by a dark age lasting a century

Which they call the 'Hundred Year Darkness'

Rebuilding for the next two hundred twenty years after the end of darkness

And as if a reality-warping space-time distorting calamity wasn't enough

A new threat loomed

The Kett

They first approached with peaceful overtures

Offering knowledge and lavish gifts

And offered to help fix problems

Including Havarl's vault

For it was the Angara homeworld

And made the same overtures of peace and trade to other Angaran worlds

But under the facade of kindness

The Kett were hiding motives most sinister and vile

It was only a short time later

When they sprung their diabolical trap

The deceivers sowed discord

Abducted the leadership sent from Havarl

And further confused the populace of the planet with silence

Assassinated the ambassador from Voeld

And sent nothing but his badge and a holorecording back

While conducting a false flag operation on the ice planet's moon

And abducted entire shiploads of Angara

Made overtures of peace and trade to another world

Fed conflicting information which turned even the Angaran military against each-other

Unaware of the true enemy in their midst

The Kett launched their attack

Taking advantage of the blossoming thorny brambles of chaos and confusion, the Kett

Showed their true colors

With the Angara confused, divided, and fighting each other

The deceivers attacked

And solidified their occupation of the Heleus Cluster

By the time the Angara

Realized who the true enemy was

The damage was done

Their military was badly decimated

And what remained was lost within years to planetary defense

Multiple resistance groups arose

The Angara's last line of defense

But over the course of the next seventy five years

They saw little success

Until a great leader of Voeld's resistance

Evfra de Tershaav

Respected and feared by his fellow fighters

Unified the various groups into the unified

Angara Resistance

Under new leadership

The Resistance saw

Improved morale

Increased mission successes

And in general

Improvement in fighting against the Kett

Over the next five years

Evfra led the Resistance

And shouldered the survival of his people

Against an enemy hellbent on wiping them out

But he and the Angara would not have to stand alone

Even more unified than before

For long

Across two point five million light years

Six centuries, three decades, and over three years

The Andromeda Initiative was headed their way

The Nexus

Hyperion

Leusinia

Natanus

Paarchero

And last but not least

Trailing years behind them

Keelah Si'yah

An arrival the Angara first met with

Suspicion and avoidance

Until Pathfinder Ryder's arrival on Aya

Gradually the Resistance and the Angara

Begun to trust their new alien allies

The Andromeda Initiative

Gradually

Bonds of trust formed

Even after eighty years

of fighting an enemy that wanted them dead

or worse

Exalted into more Kett

The Angara had not

given into mindless xenophobia

Instead

Giving trusting aliens one more shot

The Angara had not let

Fear

Anger

Hate

Compromise the integrity of their civilization

And together

With their new allies

They still stand strong against the Kett.


End file.
